


I've Got You, Babe.

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles' life got turned upside down two year ago, when his boyfriend broke up with him out of the blue for no reason. Louis, his boyfriend, simply said he was tired of all Harry’s ways and it was time for them to move on, they both knew this was coming one day. Harry never thought that Louis would break up with but he did and ruined Harry. Harry had to spend two years in a mental institution and on his first day out, he found out why Louis broke up with him… (This is an Mpreg- Male pregnancy- where a man is pregnant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There will be a lot of flashback in the story, they will be emphasized with –dashes- and the whole flashback will be in italics. If any of the story confuses you, just ask me, I know my writing can get that way because it is all jumbled in my head. :P Also, beware, this story has a lot of feelings in it. 0.o lol. 
> 
> Warning This Story Contains: Suicidal Thought and Suicide Attempts, if any of this bothers you, please do not read this. If you do read further, know that I am here for you, no matter what my inbox is always open.

I’ve Got You, Babe (A Larry Mpreg)

______________________________________

Harry Styles was back in London for the first time since his boyfriend, Louis, of four years broke up with him out of the blue. Harry didn’t know why Louis broke up with him but it pretty much broke his heart and turned him off of guys for a while, though he was now ready to face Louis again. He was ready to hang out with the mates he’d only texted with the last two years, the mates that have no clue that Harry had been in a mental institution for those two years because he tried to kill himself. Luckily, a nurse by the name of Caroline Flack showed Harry that there was something to live for, other than a bloke who broke his heart. Cazza, as Harry likes to call her, had been in a nasty divorce right before Harry was admitted; they took comfort in each other. Harry was walking down the once familiar streets, the hand that still had his ID bracelet was stuffed in his trench coat pocket, he was heading to a pub where his mates were throwing him a party. Harry had asked for them not to invite Louis, no matter how much they insisted the ex-lover wanted to see Harry, Harry didn’t want the pain of seeing Louis again. When he reached the pub, a woman with blonde hair was waiting outside, she smiled at Harry happily. “Caroline, love, I didn’t know you were coming. Did my mum invite you?” Harry asked before kissing Caroline on the cheek, then leading her into the pub. “You know how much your mum loves me. I was the miracle nurse that fixed her baby boy’s depression. Though I wonder if she found out all I did was talk about how shitty my life was, if she would still love me.” Caroline said, her voice coming out with a teasing tone that held wisdom in it, showing the fact that she was at least, twenty years older than Harry. “So, is the ex going to be here? Should I call our friend, Grimmy, up and have him come down here? He could shove his tongue down your throat and I would get to watch the ex’s face, see if he still has feelings or whatnot.” Harry laughed at Cazza’s antics, she was funny and always knew how to make him smile, it never failed really. Harry led her over to some his mates, smiling and introducing everyone happily, until his eyes landed on a head of tussled brown hair. The hair belonged to no one other than Louis Tomlinson, who was holding a baby (or maybe, a toddler, Harry was never good at telling ages), standing next to a beautiful girl. 

\--

It was one of those nights where Harry had allowed his best mate, Niall, to talk him into going to a party when he should be studying. But he was in Uni and he was young, so he should live a little fun, according to Niall anyway. That would explain why Harry is leaning against some unknown guy’s wall, holding a cup full of beer, while he stares off into the distance. Parties were never his thing, he liked people and enjoyed talking to them but he liked it better when both people could remember the conversation the next day. Niall was a party animal, he blamed it on his Irish blood, Harry thinks he just likes to show off his high alcohol tolerance. “Not really your scene, mate?” Harry turned towards the person talking to him and came face to face with a fit bloke, one that Harry would usually hit on but he looked way too drunk for Harry’s advances.

“It’s an alright scene; I just prefer talking to people who might not throw up all over my shoes, yano?” Harry explained, before taking a swig out of his cup, eyeballing the lad to the right of him. The bloke was shorter than Harry (but most people were really) and he had the most shocking pair of blue eyes that Harry has probably ever seen, add in the fact he had feathery fringe half in his face. Yup, he was diffidently one fit bloke.

“I get what you are saying, this one time I was trying to pull this bloke and he vomited all over me, ruined my favourite pair of braces.” The bloke said before turning to face Harry, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake and smiling, all his pretty, white (sharp too, not that Harry was paying super close attention) teeth showing, “Louis ‘The Tommo’ Tomlinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” “M’ Harry Styles, I don’t quite have a nickname like ‘The Tommo’ but yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” Harry shook Louis’s hand and he most diffidently didn’t like how Louis’s hand fit into his, not one bit. “I hope this is not too forward of me but do you want to get out of here and get to know each other a little better?” That night ended with Harry having sex with Louis in the back of his car, before they went to Nandos and exchanged phone numbers because Louis was serious about knowing each other better. 

\--

Harry just stared at the man, who use to be (still was in Harry’s mind) the love of his life, interacting happily with the woman and the baby, Harry didn’t know what to do. Harry wanted to leave the pub and figure out the quickest way to kill himself, Louis had broken up with him because he got some girl pregnant, while he was still dating Harry. Harry was sick to his stomach, the little contents in it were trying to escape through his mouth but he wouldn’t let them, his hands slowly started shaking. Caroline noticed and plastered herself to Harry’s side, sticking her hand into Harry’s trench coat pocket and looping her index finger with Harry’s ID bracelet. “What do you mean he tried to kill himself?” A loud voice screamed in an Irish accent, Harry paled knowingly as Caroline growled in his ear, ‘You haven’t told them yet?’ How was Harry supposed to tell them he tried to kill himself because of a terrible break up? Harry watched in horror as Niall, his once best friend, came stomping up to him, pulling a confused Louis with him. “You bloody tried to kill yourself?” Harry watched Louis’s eyes grow wide with Niall’s question as Caroline dug her nails into his wrist, reminding Harry to stay grounded and that she was here for him.

“So what? I’m alive now, s’all that matters really, right? Plus, I’ve always been fucked up, haven’t I, Lou?” Harry knew he was being harsh and blunt, but he felt like he had a right to be, no one should judge him for his life decisions. “I’m fine now, all cured, really. I thought I was always a little different, so instead of dealing with a break up the normal way (ice cream, fucking around with strangers and possibly, getting an STD), I decided to follow The Verve Pipe. It was more symbolic, going out that way, while touching my face and all.” Louis, at the end of Harry’s dialogue, was in tears, large ones filled with pent up emotions, emotions he had kept bottled up for two years to keep a brave face. Louis didn’t know where Harry had disappeared too; he had assumed someplace where Harry could shag everything that moved, in order to get back at Louis. Not in Louis’s wildest night terrors, had he thought Harry was out trying to kill himself, not once Louis thought that. Louis loved Harry, still does love him, Louis would still be with him if his life didn’t get so complicated.

\--

Louis had just came out to his mother and the first thing she does, is take him to the doctor, where he was told the most shocking news he had ever heard. Staring at his mother and the doctor with wide eyes, “What do you mean I can get pregnant? Is this some sick way of trying to force me not to be gay? Because I have news for you, I was born this way and nothing you say can change the way I feel.” The doctor sighed before she put x-rays of Louis on the light-up board; there were places on the x-ray sheet circled as she started to explain.

“Louis, for some unknown reason, you were born with a cervix attached to your anus. We were not going to tell you with the thoughts of you being straight and would never have your eggs fertilized but now that we know you are gay; it’s a different thing entirely.” Louis sat while the doctor pointed out his cervix, uterus and ovaries, told him how it was not unheard of but most men never know because they are straight. “Now, since you’ve hit puberty, you’ve had some bleeding before? We always told you it was nothing to worry about because it is your ‘period’ per say.”

“You’re sure that is me in the x-ray, not some unknown girl somewhere?”

“Louis, we’ve known for a long time, it explains why your mother thought she was having a girl. The nurse that did the scan saw all of this and thought it was a girl.” The doctor explained further, making Louis’s stomach clench unhappily, does this mean he has to fake straight his whole life? “Now, this should not stop your usual life in anyway, Louis, you can still be gay. You just have to always make sure your partner wears a condom or you could be the giver and not the receiver, if you know what I am saying.” Louis nodded his head, still unhappy about the news but that was the day that he always carried condoms around with him. He also made sure he wasn’t too drunk to make sure his partner wore a condom, he didn’t want to have a baby this way, it was unnatural.

\--

“How can you say all that shit? Don’t you think as your mates, we should have bloody known? Hell, we can forgive you for not telling Louis but the rest of us?” It hurt Louis to hear Niall say that but it was true, he had thrown away everything with Harry, Louis wasn’t even considered a friend now. Louis was still crying, an unbearable sadness sitting itself on his heart, weighing down on him heavily. “You can’t just go on and do something like that, then not tell the people who love you the most, aside from your family.”

“Harry went through something traumatic and he didn’t know how to handle it right, no matter how bad arse he tries to make himself sound. He dealt with it the only way he knew how, he is better now and on his way to being his old self again.” Caroline said, taking her hand out Harry’s pocket (not without Louis noticing it was there to begin with) and holding it out for the boys to shake, “Hello, I’m Caroline Flack and I am a dear friend of Harry’s.” Louis couldn’t help but size the woman out as Niall shook her hand, Louis took in her blonde hair and her laugh lines, but mostly, he noted she was a woman. Louis shook her hand when it was his turn, not smiling but his tears had stopped, which was a good thing because Eleanor showed up with Maxson. The brunette woman, who most people mistook her for Louis’s girlfriend until they find out he was gay, El handed Louis the baby she was holding.

“Sorry, Lou but I got to go, I have a date with Andy to get to. Bye, Maxie baby, Ellie loves you!” Eleanor blew a raspberry at Louis’s son before she left, stopping to say goodbye to Liam and Zayn on her way out. Eleanor was Maxson’s nanny; Louis needed the help since he had to have a job and could not take his son with him. Louis cradled the two year old on his hip, smiling slight at the baby’s blue eyes and curly brown hair.

“Oh my, isn’t he just the cutest thing in the world! Was that his mother just now?” Caroline asked, taking one of Max’s fists in her hand, shaking it slightly.

“No, Eleanor is the nanny; I needed someone to watch him while I was at work.” Louis explained, watching Harry get a confused look on his face, while Caroline continued to coo at the baby. 

\--

No. No. No. This could not be happening; this could not be Louis’s life, sitting in an examination room at his doctor office. It was the same doctor that told him about his problem and was now running a test on the urine Louis just gave her, hoping that he has a stomach bug and that is why he’s been throwing up in the mornings. Louis sat with his hands gripped tightly together as he waited for the news, his mother by his side and patting his leg, but Louis was too distraught to really notice it. “Louis, I have the results back but before I tell you, I want you to take a deep breath and let it out.” The doctor said as she walked into the room with a folder in her hand and as Louis did what she asked, his stomach clenched tightly as he waited. “Louis, you’re pregnant, about two months from what we can tell…” Louis didn’t hear anything else she said, he was too caught up on the fact he was really pregnant this time, after all of the scares before. Louis couldn’t think about anything, he had no clue how he was going to raise a baby and he had no clue how he was going to tell Harry…oh lord, Harry, what was Louis to say? ‘Oh yeah, by the way, you know how I always make you wear a condom? Yeah, that’s because I am some freak of nature that can get pregnant and on that subject, I am pregnant with your baby’ Yeah, no, Louis rather not have that conversation.

That was when it struck Louis, hit him hard in the chest and made it hard to breathe; he couldn’t hide a pregnancy from Harry. It was impossible to hide a pregnancy, Louis would have to tell Harry or at the very least, explain it to him. Louis thought about the curly haired lad that was two years younger than him and had finished Uni that was when Louis realized something else. He was about to ruin Harry’s life: Harry wasn’t ready for a baby, hell; Harry told Louis once that he really didn’t want children in the future. Harry was so young, fresh out of Uni, and Louis was about to put a ball and chain on him for eighteen unwilling years. Louis couldn’t do that, couldn’t ruin the man he loves life, so Louis started to formulate a plan. 

\--

Harry was confused beyond all belief, if that woman wasn’t the mother of Louis’s baby, then who was? He said single parent, meaning the other half that made that baby wasn’t around, was it a one time thing and someone ditched Louis with the baby? Harry internally shook his head, he wasn’t supposed to be eyeing Louis the way he was, he would save all of these thoughts for when he was alone. The party continued on at a slow pace, Harry wasn’t allowed to drink because of the pills he was on and he noticed Louis not drinking either. At about ten, Louis kissed most of the people goodbye, before telling Harry himself and then leaving. Liam told Harry it was the first time Louis’s been out with them for a while, usually they have to hangout at his house while he caters to Maxson’s needs. Harry questioned about Maxson’s other parent but everyone answered him the same way, Maxson’s mother was never in the picture as far as anyone knew. Louis just showed up back in London with a young baby, not telling anyone anything but the fact, the baby was his and the baby’s name was Maxson.

The party ended and Harry was forced to go to his new flat, it smelled like bleach and did not feel like home, not one bit. But to be honest, nothing felt like home to Harry anymore, not since he bought that flat with Louis. Harry can still remember the flat, just the way it was when Harry and Louis looked at it for the first time with the owner of the building, clean and pretty. There was nothing in the flat but a refrigerator, a washer and dryer: Louis had been so excited and so sure that was to be their future home, how wrong he was. Louis as far as Harry knew, still lived in the two bedroom flat, now with his son. “How did this become my life?” Harry wondered out loud as he was taking his nighttime pills, staring out the tiny window that was in his bathroom, trying to stop his thought process.

Not far from where Harry currently was, Louis was standing in his son’s bedroom, reading the number on the thermometer. The numbers on the thermometer read 103° F and Louis was very worried, before heading to Harry’s party Louis had given Max infant Motrin. The Motrin didn’t work and now Louis was very concerned, he left the room to call the pediatrician, who told him to take Maxson to the hospital right away. Louis slipped on a pair of sweat pants and one of Harry’s old shirts (Harry had left it behind and Louis didn’t try to give it back), he packed his diaper bag for the hospital visit. He change Max out of his pajamas and into a warmer outfit (it was November after all), before Louis left for the hospital. 

\--

Louis had broken up with Harry four months after their forth year anniversary, making Louis four months pregnant with a healthy baby boy, he planned on staying with Harry longer. He loved the curly haired bloke so much it hurt him but he was tired of having to hide the fact he was giving himself female hormones injections and he was starting to show (not a lot but anyone could tell he wasn’t just getting fat anymore). Louis was now nine months pregnant, staying with his mum and little sisters (since his doctor was located in Doncaster , where his mother lived), waiting for his little boy to be ready (which wasn’t really the case, since Louis had to have a c-section, the date was already set). Louis wanted more than anything to have Harry with him, he had almost called him a bunch of times over the last five months but he just couldn’t allow himself to ruin Harry’s life, it was not something Louis couldn't stomach. Louis had started to have a cramp-pain in his lower back earlier that morning, so he was trying to distract himself from the pain by looking at picture of Harry on his laptop, when he felt something warm and wet happen inside his pants. “M-mum, I think my wa-water broke…” Louis whimpered to his mother, who was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from dinner, not even a minute later his mum was yelling up the steps to his sisters. Louis’s sisters were in charge of grabbing him: a change of clothes and the outfit he was bringing his son home in, along with the car seat for the return back home.

About four hours later, Louis was a father and holding his son, Maxson Harold Tomlinson (the father part of the birth certificate not filled out, Louis still refusing to ruin Harry’s life). Maxson was healthy even though he was a month premature, five pounds eight ounces and seventeen inches long, sleeping happily while his daddy held him. The nurses kept saying how beautiful Maxson was, Louis had no doubt about the baby’s looks; his other father was Harry for Christ’s sake. Louis was just glad just baby was healthy, now he only had to worry about making his baby happy and give the baby what ever was needed in the future. 

\--

Louis was pacing the room they were brought into as Max slept soundly on the bed, his tiny body shivering even though he had two blankets, moaning every once in a while. Louis had called his mother and she was on her way, Louis had also called off work for the next two days, plus he texted Eleanor about Maxson. Louis was prepared to do what ever it took to make sure his baby was okay or he thought so until the doctor walked in and said he needed to talk to the other father, needed to know what was in their health history. Louis paled and began testing again; he now had to talk to Harry about a baby, which he didn’t know was his son. Louis waited for his mother to show up before he told her that he had to go and see Harry, he needed Harry to come and talk to the doctor. Louis stopped at his flat and grabbed the scrapbook that would help with proof: pictures from his pregnancy in it (he took a picture of his stomach every week, while holding his shirt up, it was like a flip book of how his stomach expanded). Louis then called Niall (the only friend that still trusted Louis), he got where Harry lived now and drove there, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

To say, Harry was surprised when he opened up his door to see Louis standing there, gripping a book tightly to his chest. Louis had asked to come in and Harry allowed him, still in shock about what Louis was doing at his flat, how did Louis even know where he lived? “Harry, I need you to sit down because I have a lot to explain in a very little amount of time.” Harry sat on the couch next to Louis, watching as Louis sat the book (which turned out to be a scrapbook) down on the table, before he began to speak again. “When I was sixteen, I came out to my mother and the first thing she did was take me to the doctors, where they told me something that changed my life. Harry, they told me I could get pregnant, that I have a uterus attached to my bum.” Harry looked at Louis, waiting for him to start laughing, to tell Harry this was all a joke. “On our four year anniversary, I allowed us to have sex without a condom, I thought I did the math right, I was sure I wasn’t ovulating. I was wrong though because two months later, when I went to visit my mum, I went to my doctors and they told me I was pregnant. After that, I had to give myself hormone shots in my arse…That baby you met last night is your son and he is very sick, if you could come with me to the hospital right now, so you can tell them your family’s medical history. Please.”

“You want me to believe you were pregnant? Louis, do I have gullible written on my forehead because I sure as hell don’t.” Harry spat out at Louis, who just sighed and grabbed the scrapbook again, handing it to Harry.

“In this book is: all my ultrasounds, pictures of my stomach every week, pictures with the doctor, even a picture of me giving myself a shot in the arse.” Louis waved his hand for Harry to look at the album, which he did. The pictures of Louis’s stomach were taken with an old Polaroid camera; there was no way those were faked, the ultrasound images also looked real too. But if Harry believed these were real, it meant he was a father and that was why Louis left him. “I didn’t want to ruin your life, Harry, which was why I never told you. Hell, I wouldn’t have told you now, except my baby is really sick and they don’t know why.” Louis’s baby was sick, which would mean Harry’s baby was also sick, Harry was confused. If he believed all of this, he had a son and Louis didn’t just leave him for any reason, he left because he loved Harry. “Will you come to the hospital with me? While we are there, you can get a paternity test done; the doctors are going to make you anyway…”

“I’ll come, if for any to take the paternity test to prove I’m not the baby’s father, you take one too just to be sure.” Louis nodded, happy that Harry was being very mature about the situation as he stood up and grabbed his scrapbook again, gesturing for Harry to follow him to his car. Harry followed Louis out to his car, sitting in the passenger seat as Louis drove them to the hospital, Louis hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Louis was nervous about how his life was going to be now, Harry knew he was a father (whether he really believed it or not) and Louis would have to share Maxson from this point on. Jay greeted Louis with a kiss on the cheek before giving him the seat next to Max’s bed, she was shocked to see Harry standing awkwardly in the doorway but quickly got over it as she ushered him into the room and into an empty chair. “He…uhm…looks very sick.” Harry mumbled while looking at the sleeping little boy, who had on a third blanket by this time and had an ice pack on his forehead, before Harry sat in the empty chair.

“D-daddy, you’re b-back.” The boy whimpered while turning to look at Louis, wiggling his tiny hand out from under the blanket and grabbing onto Louis’s hands, “Nana said you would be back soon, I missed you, daddy.” Louis told the little boy that he had to pick up a friend; the boy nodded and looked over at Harry, a smile played on the little boy’s face. “You’re Harry, d-daddy talks about you a l-lot.”

“Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, you are back. Is this the other father? I’ll have the one of the nurses come in and swab cheeks, but first I want to tell you that we figured out what was wrong with Maxson, he has bronchitis.” The doctor explained how Maxson was on antibiotics and should get better in a few days, but knowing Harry’s family’s health history will help with future illnesses. The nurses came in and swabbed the inside of everyone’s cheek, sending it down to lab and informing that the test should be done in a day’s time.

“So, I am guessing Louis told you then, are you in shock?” Jay, Louis’s mother, asked Harry as they went to get coffee and tea, maybe a sandwich, Harry was hungry. Harry told Jay everything he felt about this situation, Jay always listened to Harry and never judged him, Jay reminded him of his own mother. “I know it’s shocking, love, imagine how I felt when I was sitting next to Louis when he found out? I was even more shocked when Louis told me he broke up with you because he didn’t want to tell you…but he was so sure that you would hate him. All because you once said you never wanted children that one time.”

“I…I couldn’t have ever hated him, I can’t even hate him now, after all of this.” Harry explained to Jay as he inserted some coins into the coffee machine, selecting the biggest one and clicking the black button (Harry only drank his coffee black), watching as Jay bought two cups of Yorkshire tea. “I think I’ve loved Louis since the first time I saw him at that party, I just, I’ve never wanted a child. With Louis, I thought about it though, after seeing him with the girls…I wish he would have told me, when he first found out…”

“He was scared, love, hell, I think he still is. He was in love and found out he was pregnant, most women freak out more than Louis did, he was so sure he was going to ruin your life.” Jay spoke as they made their way back to the elevator, holding the teas in a caddy; Harry took small sips of his coffee. “He didn’t care about raising a child on his own, he didn’t care about being in love with you and never being with you again, it was all about your life and future.” Harry thought over Jay’s words, Louis had been worried about Harry, had been worried about messing up Harry’s life. What Louis didn’t know was by breaking up with Harry, he ruined Harry’s life, especially since he didn’t give Harry a reason. 

\--

Harry had finished moving all of his stuff to his mother’s house, he didn’t want her to move it after he went through with his plan, his phone sitting on his old bed side table. Harry had waited exactly a week since Louis broke up with him, hoping Louis would call him and say it was a mistake but it never happened, Louis never called. Harry had waited the whole week, staring hopelessly at the phone that would just not ring, Harry just couldn’t take it anymore. In his childhood bedroom, hidden under his mattress was a bottle of anti-depressants, he had bought them from some guy on a street corner. Harry had bought them as a just in case measure, now he had a diffident plan to use them, had everything planned out. A letter was written out by hand and in an envelope, labeled to his mother, she would be the only one to understand (after Harry’s real father left when he was younger, his mother started her downward spiral until she met Robin).

Harry was finishing up his shower, washing all of the cuts he had placed on his body before the shower, he watched as the blood blended with the water. When he was done he stared at himself in the fogged up mirror, Harry took in his green eyes and his wet curls, not enjoying anything he saw. Maybe, Louis thought Harry gained too much weight (Harry had gained a few pounds but it was muscles, he had started working out, which was why) or maybe, Louis thought Harry was no longer attractive because he grew up. When Harry met Louis, Harry still had baby fat and looked really young, now Harry looked older and had evened out. Harry had always been unattractive to himself, he always thought he had room for improvement but most people felt that way too. Harry couldn’t look at himself in the mirror any longer, he was so disgusted with himself, with the way he looked. Harry slipped on a pair of boxer briefs, before he sat on his bed and pulled the pill bottle out, the white pills inside making a clinking sound. He emptied the bottle onto his bedside table, next to his phone and his letter, staring at the oblong medicine.

Harry grabbed a hand full of the pills, weighing them in his hand, much like how he had weighed his options for a week. He put the pills into his mouth, swallowed them dry and savored in the nasty after taste, before he repeated the actions. The whole bottle gone in a matter of minutes, Harry fell backwards onto his bed, his head already feeling fuzzy as he reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out a picture of Louis. Harry let his fingers feel Louis’s face, the smooth surface of the picture allowed his finger to glide easily, he smiled dreamily at the photograph. His eye lids started to feel heavy as he set the photo on his chest (right above his heart, the heart that Louis will always own now), letting his eyes close slowly as he thought about the love of his life and how this was a good way to go out, but his peace did not last long as his mother busted into his room. Anne took in the empty pill bottle on Harry’s table, the picture and the fact Harry was not breathing, as bad signs as she called for an ambulance.

A stomach pump, a dose of charcoal and seven days later, Harry woke up from his apparent coma to find out he did not die, only to face his depressed family. They demanded answers and just told them to read the letter he wrote, he wasn’t ready to talk his problems out loud, they hurt too much. Anne, Gemma (Harry’s sister) and Robin (Harry’s stepdad) promised not to tell anyone about what happened until Harry was ready, it was his business after all, Harry was an adult. The doctors had Harry on seventy-two hour suicide watch, plus he was in the hospital an extra five days, after that he was on his way to I.T.V. Mental Institution (Their motto was: We have that extra factor that makes you want to get better). 

\--

Jay handed Louis his tea when they got back to the room, Maxson soundly asleep again and Louis looked exhausted, not that Harry would say anything. Three days later, Maxson had one more day in the hospital and the paternity had just come back, the doctor had just walked in with them. “Okay, Louis Tomlinson, there is a 99.9% chance that you are, Maxson’s father.” Louis laughed as did Max, they both knew that was the truth, Louis had pictures and had been there for the birth. “Now, Harry, it says that there is a 99.9% chance that you are also, Maxson’s father.” Harry stood glue to his chair; Louis and Jay were staring at him, trying to judge his reaction. Harry didn’t know how to feel: on one hand, he was extremely happy, he had a son; he felt guilty because he almost deprived said son from his other father; pissed that he was not told earlier; eager to figure out what this meant for him and Louis; but most of all, he was sad. Sad that he was never going to be as good of father as Louis was, sad that he missed out on two years of his son’s life. 

“Thank you, Doctor, we are glad to know.” Louis said to the doctor, shaking his hand while Maxson stared at Harry, only half understanding what was just said. He voiced this to Louis, he didn’t understand why the doctor said Hazza (as Maxson has taken to calling Harry) was his father too, the two year old was bewildered. “You see, Max, Harry and I loved each other very much and decided to have you. Harry is as much as your daddy as I am, do you get me, baby boy?” Maxson nodded his curly head, Harry wondered why he never noticed the likeness to him and the little boy before. 

“Love.” Harry said softly about a second after Louis finished speaking to their son, Louis gave Harry a confused glance as if saying, what? “We love each other, not loved; I know I never stopped loving you, Lou.” Louis felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as he looked at the curly hair man, the one whose heart he broke. Harry was everything Louis ever wanted in a future life partner and he knew it from the moment he saw Harry at that party, Harry had to be Louis’. Louis had always loved Harry, from the moment he talked about having a stranger puke on his shoes (which Louis realizes sounds weird but he doesn’t really care), he had never stopped loving Harry over the last two years. Louis had tried to move, had tried dating but no one measured up to Harry: not in looks; not in personality and diffidently, not in the sex department either. To hear Harry say that he still loves Louis, well, it does something inside of Louis and makes him physically shake.

“Y-you still love me?” Louis asked as he dropped his son’s hand, walking around the tiny hospital bed he was in, standing right in front of Harry waiting for his answer.

“Of course I still love you, Louis, who could ever stop loving you?” Harry spoke, grabbing Louis’s face in-between his two larger hands, watching as Louis started to sob uncontrollably. Harry wiped all the tears away with the pad of his thumbs, never letting go of Louis’s face, watching the emotions flood through the older man.

“H-how can y-you love me still, after everything I-I’ve done?”

“Louis, I was in love with you all this time, even after you broke up with me…All I wanted was for you to call me, say you made a mistake and I would have rushed home, I would’ve had dinner on the table and everything.” Harry leaned down, after he was done talking, and kissed Louis on the forehead. He decided it was too soon to kiss Louis on the lips but the older lad seemed to not agree as he stood on his tip-toes and kissed Harry on the lips, slowly and closed mouth. Louis knew it was going to be hard for him and Harry to fit together again: for one reason, they had a child to work around, which means they just can’t have loads of sex (that was how they got together the first time anyway); Louis had a job Monday thru Friday, plus had work to do on weekends too (he was a Drama and English teacher); Harry had to work through issues too, so it was going to be hard for them but they agreed to give it a try.

Four years down the road: Louis and Harry are married; Maxson is in school; they are expecting another baby in a few months and they’ve never been happier. Harry, after that awful day in May, thought he would never see another day or even breathe again, he was sure his life was to over. He wanted his life to be over and in the beginning, he hated the fact his mother saved him, he loathed her but now, he thanks her every time he sees her. Harry has a family and it is solid, he can always count on Louis and Maxson. He still has bad days, when the weight of the world seems to be on his shoulders as he tried to juggle: being a good father, being a good husband, going to work and still doing house duties. The only differences is now, when he starts to cry and pull his hair out, Louis gathers Harry in his arms and says, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, babe.” and Harry believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a lot of heart to write this, I hope you all in enjoyed it. I wanted to write an Mpreg, where it wasn’t all about the pregnancy because there is more to it than all that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) <3


End file.
